Estaremos Juntos Siempre
by paddyale
Summary: ¿Que nos paso?¿porqué teniamos que acabar asi?¿consecuencias?..siempre las hay...


...No es necesario decir que los personajes no son mios

One-Shot

Estaremos juntos…Siempre

-Porque tenias que hacerme esto, porque fuiste tan cruel – hablaba una mujer sola en su habitación

-Oye!! – corriéndose de repente las cortinas de su habitación

-Que haces aquí¿? – dice secándose las lagrimas que minutos antes caían descontroladas por sus mejillas.

-Como es eso de que lloraste durante la fiesta de anoche – dice agitándose instantáneamente – Que paso¿?

-Porqué te tendría que importar – pregunta ella aun con sus ojos hinchados al haber llorado toda la noche.

-Porque eres mi amiga, te quiero mucho como para saber que alguien te hizo daño y yo no he hecho nada para remediar o ayudarte.

-Amiga eh¿?- susurra inaudiblemente – de verdad quieres saber¿?

-Claro, no ves que me preocupas.

-Mira… ayer encontré a amaba con otra besándose, minutos antes de haber podido confesarme! – estas contento! Ya lo sabes y ahora ¡déjame sola! – dice gritando y cerrando las cortinas de su cama.

-Quien fue el desgraciado! – grita enfurecido – lo mato ahora mismo.

-Haber… - dice corriendo nuevamente sus cortinas y enfrentándolo – que estuviste haciendo anoche que no estuviste conmigo para consolarme, no se supone que eres mi amigo¿?

-Yo… estaba con alguien – poniéndose nervioso.

-Haciendo.. – insinuándole que continuara la frase.

-Yo estaba..besan.. – no alcanza a acabar ya que ella le interrumpe.

-besándose no es así¿? – viendo como el asiente sonrojado – ya.. y yo que vi¿?

-A la persona que amabas besándose con otra – se queda callado pensando en lo que había ocurrido – no puede ser.. soy…yo!

-Al fin entiendes, bueno ahora que lo sabes estoy tranquila, ahora sé que te puedo olvidar… ya sufrí demasiado por ti – dice sollozando.

-Pero.. yo no sabia….no se que decir…

-No quiero que digas nada, ya todo acabo… esto termino aquí – dice secándose las lagrimas y volviendo a acostarse para volver a cerrar su cortina, acabando con todo lo que los unió alguna vez.

-Yo… - era demasiado tarde, las cortinas se habían cerrado, ella ya no escucharía, el acabo todo lo que una vez ansió – yo..si te quería, te quiero y te querré siempre… lo que hice fue por que pensé que no me querías, que nunca me corresponderías estos sentimientos escondidos.. – comenzando a sollozar – Yo si te quiero…– dice susurrando pensando que ella no escucho, se marcho.

-Se que me quieres, pero no quiero sufrir, no mas… Esto acaba aquí, todo termina hoy… Ya no mas…– dice ella dentro de sus cortinas rompiendo en llanto, acabando así sus oportunidades, las únicas oportunidades de ser felices. – Ahora todo esta acabado, ya nada tengo, puedo morir tranquila y encontró a alguien a quien importarle.. lo va a superar – y así, sacando una daga debajo de su almohada se la entierra en su pecho. – Yo se.. que…serás feliz…_Draco_ – falleciendo.

-No!!! Eso no puede acabar así!!! – dice el entrando nuevamente en la pieza de la chica- yo se que podemos ser feli… - Abriendo las cortinas, la encuentra entre sus ropas, totalmente muerta, desesperado comienza a decir incoherencias mientras lloraba – despierta … ya no juegues conmigo… porq..ue lo hiciste – rompiendo en llanto – si yo de verdad te quería, sabia que seriamos felices… que venceríamos a todos para poder estar juntos… PORQUE NO ME CREISTE!!! … que voy a hacer ahora, como vivo sin ti… eras mi luz… lo que me hacia sobrevivir en mi mugrosa vida … yo quería estar contigo, quería hacerte feliz…que tuviéramos una vida, un futuro… los dos – arrancando la daga del pecho de ella – como viviré ahora sin ti….yo…no puedo… vivir sin ti… nunca pude, menos podré ahora que se que no volveré a ver tu sonrisa otra vez… quiero estar contigo… ese es mi ultimo deseo – y tomando la mano se su amada se atraviesa la daga, cayendo junto a ella – juntos…por.. siem..pre, _Hermione_ – cayendo muerto, de la mano de ella.. la mano de la mujer a quien amaba, de la mujer con quien viviría en la muerte, junto a ella...por siempre.


End file.
